


Dr.Stark (+18)

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Steve Rogers Omega, Steve Rogers Skinny, Tony Stark Alfa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: Steve ama los días soleados, ama el helado de menta con chocolate pero lo que más ama es ir al consultorio de aquel Alfa de ojos cafés.#Stony-One-Shot-Omegaverse-+18
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Dr.Stark (+18)

Steve esperaba su turno con gran nerviosismo, sin poder evitarlo removía su pie de arriba hacia abajo inquieto viendo con disimulo hacia la puerta blanca frente a él en donde grandes letras negras estaba escrito "Odontólogo: Anthony Stark". Hubo un tiempo atrás en que se había reusado a ir por el terror que le causaban los mismos, pero debido a un problema de muela gracias a una manzana de cera que su mejor amigo Bucky había colocado en su vianda había terminado la noche de un sábado en ese mismo consultorio en donde un hermoso Alfa de grandes ojos cafés lo había atendido con gran amabilidad y delicadeza.

Así que desde ese día había decidido que quien sería el encargado de cuidar de su salud bucal seria aquel dentista y no otro.

Bueno y ese no era el único motivo por que cual estaba allí, y siempre antes de ir se lo replanteaba una y otra vez ¿Steve que estas haciendo? ¿Y si se da cuenta? ¿Y si ve la gran erección que se formaba entre sus pantalones?

Es que tan solo no lo podía evitar, desde el primer día en que aquel Alfa había metido sus grandes y enguantados dedos dentro de su boca sentía como aquella parte baja de su anatomía se endurecía y miles de imágenes poco decentes se formaban en su mente de el siendo follado por el Alfa, siendo tocado con aquellas manos tan varoniles de las cuales podía ver a la perfección la gran aglomeración de venas y sin duda eso lo ponía caliente.

Mas de una vez luego de regresar a casa de la consulta y de ver si Bucky no se encontraba en la misma, apenas llegaba a su cuarto rápidamente sacaba aquel dildo que tenia muy bien escondido entre sus cajones y con avidez se lo incrustaba hasta el fondo mientras que con su mano libre chupaba sus propios dedos imaginando que era su odontólogo el que lo profanaba de una manera tan salvaje que no podía evitar correrse más de una vez ante aquella imagen mental.  
Y sin dudas este sería otro de esos días, se dijo al ver como el castaño despedía a uno de sus pacientes y llamaba su nombre viéndole con aquellos hermosos ojos cafés.

Steve avanzo ante su llamado sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, dio varias respiraciones rápidas antes de entrar para que este no se percatara de su nerviosismo, por suerte al entrar este ya se encontraba de espaldas preparándose, dejando a la vista aquel bien formado trasero el cual se amoldaba a la perfección en aquellos jeans azules que llevaba puesto ese día.

—¿Cómo está mi paciente favorito? —Steve se mordió el labio al oír la voz del Alfa. — Ponte cómodo. —Dijo Tony mientras se colocaba los guantes. —

—Bien eso creo.

El Alfa frunció el entrecejo al oír eso.

— ¿Tienes algún malestar en el arreglo? —El rubio negó con la cabeza, viendo como Tony le colocaba el protector para que no se ensuciase su ropa, tocando levemente sus hombros con sus dedos provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. – Veamos si eso es cierto ¿Puedes abrir la boca bien grande para mí? —Pidió sin percatarse en el sonrojo en las mejillas del omega al oír aquellas palabras. —Buen chico.

Susurro cerca de su rostro a pocos centímetros dejando que el omega inspirara el aroma a menta que este destilaba.

El castaño con cuidado comenzó a meter sus dedos dentro de su cavidad oral, tratando de ver más al fondo con uno de sus dispositivos, mientras que por su parte Steve tan solo disfrutaba de la sensación de tener aquellos dedos dentro de su boca moviéndose cerca de su lengua, sentía la enrome necesidad de tomarlos, chuparlos y llenarlos por completo de su saliva.

—Puedes, ¿Abrir un poco más para mi? —Pidió el castaño absorto en su labor, sin notar como las manos del pequeño omega se habían colocado debajo de su cintura en un inútil intento por que este no notara su erección. —

El rubio de inmediato acato la orden, sin poder evitar que un pequeño jadeo se escapase de sus labios.

—Shh, ya casi terminamos.

Murmuro mientras movía uno de sus dedos hacia su mejilla izquierda y tocaba el último de sus dientes con su dedo índice rozando lentamente por el interior de su rosada lengua. Steve podía sentir como aquel bulto entre sus pantalones dolía como el infierno y como de apoco comenzaba a empaparse el interior de sus boxers, solo rogaba por que el Alfa no se percatara de su aroma el cual por el momento era muy tenue casi imperceptible entre el aroma a desinfectante que había en el consultorio.

Con cada movimiento de los largos dedos de Stark dentro de su boca, miles de imágenes poco decorosas se formaban en ese instante en ese mismo consultorio.

Tuvo que reunir de todas sus fuerzas cuando este de imprevisto lo tomo del rostro y con sus dedos pulgares abrió sus mejillas, provocando que un extraño jadeo se escapase de sus labios a la vez que el interior de sus pantalones se encontraba repleto de semen que no había podido evitar derramar.

Steve parpadeo sonrojado viendo como el castaño lentamente quitaba sus dedos del interior de su boca, notando la cantidad de saliva que había en aquellos guantes que el Alfa en ese momento comenzaba a quitarse.

—Perfecto. —El rubio le observo algo mareado aun por el orgasmo que había tenido tan solo unos minutos. —Tus dientes son siempre los mejores que he visto en mi consultorio. —Le sonrió entregándole un vaso con agua para que hiciera buches. —

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto limpiándose el resto del agua de sus labios, viendo como el Alfa se acercaba quitándole la cápita que le había colocado, mientras que el rubio inspiraba el dulce aroma a café que este destilaba. —

—Jamás te mentiría, solo no se lo digas a los demás.

El omega se sonrojo viendo como este le guiñaba el ojo, para luego rápidamente levantarse de su asiento sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y caminar torpemente hacia la puerta.

—L-lo veré hasta la próxima cita.

Dijo el pequeño rubio despidiéndose con la mano, comenzando a caminar lo más rápido que pudiera de allí, sintiendo como aquellos ojos cafés lo seguían.

—Espero que eso sea pronto.

Murmuro el castaño bajando su mano hasta la dura erección en su entrepierna.


End file.
